Television programming received from a satellite may be disrupted due to network issues, equipment failure, weather conditions, and other causes. Such a disruption of a programming stream may be frustrating to users. Users may try to navigate or tune to unavailable programming streams only to find blank screens and no programming. Frustrated users may often contact customer support trying to resolve the issue when in many cases the disruption may be only temporary. Likewise, users may stop watching programming after a minute of programming disruption even if the disruption may only last two minutes.